


Paint Me White

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey just wants to unwind and get some alone time on the tour bus. What he doesn’t expect is Ray to come back looking like that.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Ray Toro, Ray Toro/others (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Paint Me White

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord for this. The image of Ray like this entered my head and won’t go away so I paused the fic I’m working on to do this. Ray deserves more love!

The bus was quiet and Mikey wasn’t used to it. Usually there was always someone here making some kind of noise, even if it was just the sounds of breathing or shifting in their sleep. Not now though, now Mikey was alone.

It had been his choice of course. He wasn’t in the mood to go out drinking or partying, he just wanted to come back to the bus and recharge, get a bit of rest, maybe some alone time. That sounded good in theory, but in practice it just meant that his brain wouldn’t shut up from overthinking. It was annoying and he’d tried to drown it out by listening to music or texting Pete but it wasn’t working.

Maybe he should go out and find the others. He was sure it wouldn’t be too hard, just look for the direction of the nearest bar. Then again that would require movement and he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave the comfort of his bunk just yet.

He glanced down at his phone to check if Pete had replied and sighed at the lack of response. He was probably doing his own thing too. Mikey turned the phone back face down and took a breath, trying to quiet his mind and focus, to shift his mind to other things. Soft mouths and skilled fingers roaming his body, teasing him and making him sigh in pleasure. He felt his cock start to stiffen in his skinny jeans and he reached down, popping open the button and zipper, sliding them down to his thighs so he could enjoy the faceless person his mind was conjuring up. He thought about lips on his neck, sucking and nibbling in his skin as their fingers wrapped around his crotch starting to...

He heard the door to the bus open, followed by footsteps and he sighed. Great, as soon as he gets going someone comes back. He couldn’t help but be curious as to who it was though, so he let go of his cock and reached up, pulling open the curtain and glancing outside. 

What he saw was completely unexpected.

Not unexpected in the sense that they shouldn’t be here, because they absolutely should, but unexpected in the sense of how they looked.

There was Ray Toro, guitarist extraordinaire, his best friend and one of the kindest men he’d ever known only he’d never seen him like this. He was sweaty, so much that it was visible through his tee and his pants were practically hanging off his hips. His hair was disheveled and he wore a big, happy grin. All these were traits that he’d seen before over the years, but what he’d never seen before was what was stuck to his face. Thick, white smears covered his face and hair, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead, they were all covered and the thought of what that meant instantly went to Mikey’s aching cock.

Someone, though likely multiple someone’s, had cum over Ray’s face. Mikey bit his lip hard to suppress a moan at the sight of him, though he couldn’t stop watching him.

From the way Ray was walking, slightly unsteady, he wondered if he was drunk at first. That was until his dick supplied the notion that, no, Ray had been fucked. 

Mikey swallowed hard at the thought, though his hips rocked up to meet his hand, which hadn’t moved from his dick. He’d have expected something like this to have happened to his brother or to Frank but Ray? Ray was the last person he’d have thought would have been at the middle of a gangbang and now Mikey cursed his mind for not considering it before because it was the hottest think he could possible imagine.

He could see it now, Ray on his knees, surrounded by men, hands in his thick curls tugging his head towards them. He bet those plump lips would feel amazing wrapped around some dude’s cock. Would feel even better wrapped around his own. His cock ached at the thought and he swallowed looking out of the curtain. “Ray?”

“Huh?” Ray turned to face him, looking like the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. “Oh hey Mikey.” He grinned brightly at him, his eyes sparkling. “I’ve just had the best fucking night.”

“I Er... I can see that.” Mikey had so many questions, like who and where and what exactly happened but he knew that he’d not be able to ask them, not with the ache between his legs. “Would you like some more?” He asked, feeling bold, probably due to his arousal.

Ray seemed to process what he meant for a few seconds before nodding, sliding down to his knees with an ease that would have surprised him before now. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Mikey instantly started to move, swinging his legs out of the bunk and crossing the short distance towards him. He’d never done anything with Ray before now, but now he really couldn’t think why. Ray was staring at his cock hungrily, his lips shiny with saliva and Mikey couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. Fuck, he was so hot like this.

The moment he was standing in front him, Ray leaned forward and extended his tongue, swiping it along his cock from base to tip. The contact was electric and Mikey groaned, his fingers balling into fists against his sides. Ray reached up, his fingers circling around his right wrist, holding it and pulling it towards his stained curls. “Pull on my hair, talk dirty to me.” Ray whispered, sounding needy in a way that he’d never heard before. 

Mikey didn’t get much chance to think on his words before Ray’s lips engulfed his head, taking him down on one easy motion. He let out a low groan, his fingers tangling in his curls, tugging on them as he started to bob up and down. “Fuck yeah Ray, just like that...” He gasped, marvelling at how easy Ray was moving along his cock. “Yeah, never pegged you for a cock sucking little slut Toro.” Ray let out a moan, the vibrations making his cock ache against his skilled tongue, which was wiggling against him in all the right ways. “You know, it’s rude to keep such skills a secret from your friends.” Ray glanced up at him, a few stray curls falling over his face as he continued to give him the best head he’d ever gotten. “If you wanted to get a face full of cum I’m sure the others would be more than happy to oblige.” 

Ray moaned again and his tongue fluttered against his dick. “Shit... yeah, you’d like that huh? The whole band painting your pretty face with our loads.” The words flowed freely from his lips, every dirty thought that crossed his mind as Ray’s head bobbed along his cock. “We’d never have to jerk off again, we’d just use you. Would you like that huh? Being the band cum dump?” Ray let out a low groan around him, which Mikey interpreted as a yes. “Of course for that to happen I’d have to tell them how much of a little slut you are.” His fingers tugged on his curls, his eyelids fluttering slightly as Rays tongue did... something against his cock. “That’s what you are isn’t it? A desperate needy little cockslut.” Another moan made him shiver in pleasure and he jerked his hips against Ray’s face. “Fuck...”

Mikey tilted his head back in pleasure, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer from the way Ray was working on him. His skilled tongue and the suction of his soft lips was too much and Mikey’s fingers gripped tighter on his hair. “Gonna cum soon you little cockslut. Where do you want it huh? Over your face? Your hair? Or down your greedy throat?” He yanked on Ray’s hair, reluctantly tugging him off his cock with a soft pop, wanting him to say the words.

Ray looked conflicted, as if weighing up the options but he looked oh so hot. Most of the cum on his face was drying now, some of it flaking against his skin and his lips and chin were wet with drool. In short he looked like someone that had just walked off the hottest porno. “Face.” He reached up, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking him in a firm grip. “Please Mikey, paint my face. I want to feel you, smell you, taste you.” He sounded so needy, in a way Mikey had never heard before and it made him ache in the best way, especially when he licked his wet lips. “Please sir.”

That was what did it. Mikey let out a low moan, jerking his hips against his hand as he came across Ray’s face. It landed across his cheek and his newly closed eyelid and fuck, did he look so sexy. “Holy fucking shit Ray...” Mikey whispered, feeling breathless from his orgasm. “That was...”

“Mmm...” Ray agreed with a nod and an easy smile, wiping his thumb over the head of Mikey’s leaking cock, bringing it to his lips and licking the wetness away. “S’good Mikeyway.” 

“I...” Mikey took a few breaths, waiting for his brain to become fully functional again because he was sure having Ray like that had made it short circuit. While he did that Ray dragged his fingers through his latest stain, licking the fluid from his fingers with a smile. Fuck. Mikey swallowed when he came back to himself, nodding. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and you can tell me all about how this happened.” He gestured at Ray, as if he needed a hint as to what he was referring too and Ray took his hand, getting to his feet.

Mikey had a feeling he might end up back in that position later, once he knew what had happened earlier to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always awesome🖤


End file.
